immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandai
This page will tell you about the soul warrior, Bandai Namco. Bio Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Blue Height: 5ft4 Weight: Unknown. (Moves weightlessly) Personality: Adrenaline junkie, Funny, Fast, Talented. Possessions: Izayoi, Azuma Shurikens. Occupation: Azuma Ninja, Prince of Edenia. Powers/Abilities: Can bend ice, water and snow to his will. Enemies: Emperor Reiko, Kazuya Mishima, Yoshimitsu. Allies: Asuka Kazama, Master Shuinsai, Arika, Capcom. Universe: Tekken/Mortal Kombat. A.K.A: Killer of Gods, Wolfie, Silent Assassin. Alignment: S1: Good. S2: Good. Story Bandai Ukami Namco was born to unknown parents in a mystical city known as Edenia. He had a nice upbringing and was dubbed "Prince of Edenia" at 17. At age 23 he stopped ageing as he drank from the fountain of youth. He got tired of seeing the same city all the time and set off on a journey to reach enlightenment. On his journey he met an old man named Azuma Shuinsai, who trained him as an Azuma ninja. Seasons Season 1 Bandai is shown as a mysterious, modern day Azuma ninja. He is on a high importance mission in Greenland. He is hunting his rival Kazuya Mishima, but he must first sneak past the Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers. Bandai successfully sneaks past the faction but is soon spotted by Kazuya, who attacks him and teleports him to Mahrud City, where he is confronted by a tall man who asks Bandai what location they are in. Bandai says "Show me what you can do, tough guy." he pulls out his ancestral sword, Izayoi, and prepares for battle. The quarrel wakes a nearby man, Arika, and he too joins the battle. After the fight they make up (as they forgot what they were fighting over) and become the Immortal Fighters. The season also reveals the main antagonists that will join together and try to take down the Fighters: Bullither, Kazuya Mishima and Mullac. Season 2 In season 2 Kazuya poses a great threat towards Bandai and Asuka. The two of them sneak into Kazuyas temple atop a mountain in Japan. They accidentally trip the alarm and are soon surrounded by the soldiers of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Bandai and Asuka stand back to back and successfully hold all of them off. Kazuya soon joins the battle and takes Asuka hostage. Bandai stays calm and sets his sight on Kazuya's head, he silently picks out a shuriken and throws. Kazuya ducks and pushes Asuka forward, Bandai catches her and shoots at Kazuya with his pistol, who escapes. Bandai and Asuka teleport home and start to make a new strategy to kill Kazuya. Season 3 In this season, Asuka's father turns sick and she sets off to Japan to go and see him in his moment of need. Asuka kisses Bandai goodbye and promises that she'll be back in at least a month. Bandai also sets off to attack Kazuya in a one on one fight, but little did he know, Kazuya had brought Bullither and Mullac. Bandai, outnumbered, tried to hold them off but was defeated and injured. As soon as Kazuya was about to deliver the killing blow he was attacked by Arika and Capcom. This soon turned into a great battle, which was pretty much an even fight. Towards the end Arika was 'killed' by Bullither and Bandai and Capcom had to teleport home. A few months pass and Asuka needs to stay in Japan as her father has gotten worse, so Bandai decides to take a walk through the Queens cemetery. Where, surprisingly, he comes across Arika. Bandai finds out that Arika faked his death for unknown, secret reasons. Bandai returns to ABC Tower and keeps his secret until Arika is ready. Season 4 Season 4 is currently being discussed and written. It will be revealed on the wiki at Christmas time. It will include Kazuya's death and resurrection, Bandai returning to Edenia, Arika returning and Bandai vs Yoshimitsu... Trivia - During any battle, Bandai will always wear his face-guard. (As seen in pictures above) - Bandai was trained under Master Shuinsai and is a trained Azuma ninja. - Nobody knows why Bandai hates Kazuya, it is a secret but he seeks revenge for whatever Mishima did. - Bandai is addicted to extreme sports. He is also a wisecracker, but is deadly serious when he must be. - Before Bandai met the Immortal Fighters, he was a trained Azuma Ninja under the orders of Master Shuinsai in Japan. - Bandai has a pet hedgehog called Wallace, a dog called Brooke and a wolf called Nanook - Bandai was present at the Battle of Armageddon as a member of the Forces of Light. He is seen climbing up the pyramid and attacking Sheeva along with Nightwolf, before being thrown off by Kazuya and not seen again for the majority of the battle.